I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relatively low profile cabinet lock for securely releasably retaining a closure such as the door of a cabinet in its closed position. Locks embodying the preferred practice of the present invention are particularly well suited for use with such metal enclosures as industrial circuit breaker cabinets that need rugged, relatively low profile locks with operating handles that are preferably recessed.
II. Prior Art
While locks of a wide variety of configurations have been proposed for use in releasably retaining cabinet doors closed, there remains a need for an improved cabinet lock of relatively simple and inexpensive, yet rugged construction, wherein the lock is formed from a small number of components that are easily assembled, and wherein the assembled lock has a relatively low profile, preferably with a recessed operating handle. Especially with respect to industrial enclosures for electrical controls, for example metal cabinets for supporting and housing circuit breakers, there remains a need for a ruggedly constructed, low profile lock that operates smoothly, that provides a secure locking action, and that can be anticipated to operate effectively throughout a lengthy life.
A situation sometimes encountered with enclosures for circuit breakers is that an unusually high current overload through a circuit breaker may cause an almost explosive destruction of the breaker. Should a circuit breaker fail in this manner, very sizable forces may be found to impact the surrounding cabinet, and especially the door of the cabinet. These impact forces have been found to exceed the closure-retaining capabilities of many light-duty locks.